1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to tooth shaped articles and more specifically it relates to a tooth fairy pillow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous tooth shaped articles have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,846 to Saeger; Des. 313,141 to Witter, deceased et al.; Des. 329,777 to Picco and 5,015,209 to Oritz all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.